Romance en un aire frío
by Jos D
Summary: Equipos de beyblade sufren de un accidente aereo y caen en una montaña de Rusia. Fic romantico con algunas parejas extrañas parejas normales TalaxMariah, KaiXMing JuliaXTyson terminado
1. Default Chapter

Bueno en este fanfic se me ocurrio hacer diferentes y extrañas parejas despues de un accidente que tiene algunos equipos de Beyblade, espero que sea de su agrado

Romance en un aire frío

CAPÍTULO 1

En un avión que se dirigía a Moscu, dentro de este se encontraban varios equipos de beyblade, ha pasado un año desde que los Grevolution vencieron a Boris y a los Bega Bladers, quienes ahora se volvieron amigos de sus viejos rivales y tambien de otros beyluchadores.

Los equipo quienes se econtraban eran los Grevolutions, la Dinastía F, los White Tigers, los Brizkit Boys (o como se llame el equipo de Tala), los que antes pertenecían al batallon Barthez y los ex bega bladers

"Cuanto falta para llegar jefe" preguntaba Tyson

"No falta mucho solo hay que esperar como una hora mas eso creo"

"Oye daichi porque te llevas puesto todo eso" preguntaba Hilary viendo que Daichi llevaba mucha ropa de invierno

"Pues no estoy acostumbrado al frío y no quiero pescar un resfriado" decía Daichi temblando

"Oye Tyson porque Max no esta en este avion" pregunto Hillary

"Porque se fue en otro avion la cual tomara una ruta diferente a la nuestra, la primera parada deese avion sera en una ciudad donde se encuentra la mama de Max y despues ese avion despegara hasta donde nosotros nos encontraremos"

Mientras tanto afuera se podría apreciar que el avion estaba pasando por una tormenta de nieve

Dentro de la cabina del piloto

"Demonios va ser dificil pasar por esta tormenta" decía el piloto

"Que extraño los controles de aqui no me responden, espero que solo sea temporal" decía el copiloto

"Genial esta cayendo granizo"

De pronto granizos de mayor tamañao impactaron a uno de los motores, el sistema fallaba

"Pasajero del vuelo tenemos ciertas fallabas y va haber turbulencia, no haya nada de que temer" decía piloto

"Solo hagan caso de las instrucciones que viene en los asientos" decía copiloto

"Oh no nos estrellaremos" decía Daichi

"Mejor preparemonos para un aterrizaje forsozo" decía kai

"Si se peude sentir que el avion esta cayendo" dijo Tala

"NOOOO SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR" decía Ming Ming

Todos estaban muy nervioso algunos sentían que era el fin, otros como Kai no le tenía miedo a la muerte, los respiradores(o de aquellas mascaras amarillas para respirar) salieron y a cada uno tomó uno. El avion se estrelló en una montaña muy alta, una ala del avion se rompio y la cola del avion se partio quedando un poco cerca del resto del avion.

Minutos después todos salieron del avion algunos eran friolentos que salieron con mucha ropa para cubrirse.

"Demonios esto nos retrasara mucho, para llegar al estadio"

"Tyson podrías dejar de pensar en la beycompetencia y mejor piensas en como salir de aqui" decia Hillary

"Hay que revisar el area" dijo Tala

"Oigan chicos estan bien" dijo el piloto

"Al parecer todos estamos bien" dijo Rai mientras veia que algunos se estaban congelando

"Voy a revisar como si no se ha perdido parte de nuestro equipaje" decía Matilda

"Oye amigo creo que nuestra señal no funciona" decia el copiloto al piloto

"Si no nos ponemos en contacto no sabran en donde estamos, pero si dejamos pasar algo de tiempo posiblemente se daran cuenta de que no llegamos"

"Y espero que no vengan a buscar" decía Kenny

"Oye acaso tu no tienes una computadora" decía lee

"Lamentablemente con el aterrizaje mi laptop se destruyo"

"Genial" decía Daichi

"Y eso no es lo peor, nos encontramos en una montaña donde las unicas manera de bajar es o escalando o bajar esquiando entre las rocas, las zonas inclinadas de una montaña, se tornan peligrosas cuando uno no baja con cuidado" dijo Brian

"Aunque vayamos en aquella direccion aun así es muy ariesgado tener que bajar" dijo Spencer

"Bueno si vamos a quedarnos aqui, vayamos a prepararnos del crudo frío en este lugar, ya que en las noches se sentira mas frío" dijo Kai

"Oh no morire congelado" decía Daichi

"Entonces hay que preparar una fogata y las reservas de comida que haya" dijo Mariah (o Mao o como la llamen)

"Si vamos a quedarnos aqui hay que buscar la manera de sobrevivir" dijo Miguel

"Bien pues que estamos esperando"

Continuara.  



	2. Capítulo 2

Bien aqui les va el segundo capítulo, en la cual aparecera la primera pareja extraña

Romance en un aire frío

CAPÍTULO 2

Los diferentes equipos de beybalde hacian varias cosas con tal de soportar el frío y buscar la manera de sobrevivir El equipo de exbega bladers recolectaban los pedazos del avion y parte del equipaje que estaban dispersos

"Saben yo vi una pelicula sobre una situacion como esta, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que comerse unos a otros y .." dijo Garland

"No quiero que nadie me come, juren que no me vayan a comer" decía Ming Min

"Ming Ming estas exagerando sabes muy bien que nunca haríamos eso" decía Crusher

"Solo cuando no tenemos otra cosa que comer" dijo Mystel en broma

"Quéeeeeee"

"Ya Ming Ming solo esta bromenando" dijo Garland

"Aunque esa pelicula esta basado en hechos reales, pero creo que exageraron en esa pelicula ya que no se comian unos a otros, si no a los cadaveres" decía Brooklyn todo tranquilo, pero con una risa maligna que asusta

"AHHHH ESTOY RODEADA DE CANIBALES" gritaba Ming Ming

"Brooklyn no tenías porque asustarla" ijo Garland

Mientras tanto los Tyson Hillary y Daichi observaban como Kenny usaba algunos componentes de su laptop, para reparar el sistema de comunicaicón de los pilotos

"Oye chico dime cuanto tiempo crees que tardarías en repararlo si es que se puede" dio el copiloto

"No se esto puede llevar mucho tiempo"

Los Brizkit boys observaban el paisaje y buscaban la amnera de salir de esa montaña

"Bueno veo que la mejor opcion es bajar en aquella direccion" señalaba Kai

"Aunque el problema sería escalar hacia abajo, pero no sera mucho" dijo Tala

"Si y en caso de que tratemos bajar como los esquiadores tengo la solucion de ese problema" dijo Kai

"Y cual es?"

"Usaremos las partes planas del avion para bajar" dijo Kai

Los white tigers X recolectaban las provisiones que había, el equipo del batallon trataban de hacer una fogata junto con la dinastía F.

Al pasar horas en un aeropuerto, el señor Dickenson esperaba a los equipo pero solo habia llegado Max junto con su madre, y los All stars

"Que extraño los demas ya deberían haber llegado" dijo el señor Dickenson

"Que pasa, donde esta Tyson y los demas, porque aun no han legado"

"Segun veo en el horario del vuelo, Tyson y los demas equipo ya deberian estar aqui"

"No cree que tal vez sea un error o que algo que los haya retrasado"

"Es posible pero mejor esperemos tal vez ya vayan a llegar, solo espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido"

Mientras tanto de nuevo en las montañas, un grupo regresaban con las maletas que quedaban en el avion. Hillary se acercó a los ex begabladers observo que Brooklyn sostenía su maleta y algo salía de ahí

"Oye Brooklyn podías darme esa maleta es que es mía" dijo Hillary sonrojada esperando que naide haya notado su prenda saliendo de su maleta

"Si es tuya ten" dijo Brooklyn

"Oye Hillary que es eso que sale de tu maleta" dijo Daichi jalando una prenda que salia de la maleta

"Daichi que demonios haces" 

"Oye pero que es eso" decía Daichi mientras veia lo que es algo de ropa interior de Hillary

"DAICHI DAME ESO, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR MI ROPA" decía Hillary furiosa 

"Oh Oh conozco esa mirada la cual significa hora de correr " Daichi corrio como alma que lleva al diablo

"Ven aca y dejame darte tu merecido"

"Esto se va poner divertido" dijo Brooklyn

Mao (o Mariah) estaba haciendo una segunda fogata, mientras varios se calentaba en la primera, Tala habia llegado y se percaptó de eso

"Que crees que estas haciendo" pregunto Tala

"Que no ves hago otra fogata, no soporto el frío" dijo Mariah

"Le dije que con esta era suficiente pero no me hace caso" dijo Lee

"Estas cometiendo un error Mariah, solo necesitamos una fogata, no queremos dos porque quemarías el combustible necesario, para las demas fogatas que haremos, si hay nada que quemar para en los proximos días nos moriremos congelados" dijo Tala

"Pero es que no aguanto el frío, no me gusta el frío"

"Mira te ayudare a que resistas el frío pero promete que no hagas otra fogata"

"Siempre y cuando eso me ayude" dijo Mariah

Tala recogió un palo que tenia uno de sus extremos en llamas, Mariah lo seguía, mientras este se alejaba del grupo

"Oye Rai vas a permitir que se vayab juntos" dijo el mas pequeño de los White Tigers

"Claro Tala solo le enseñara a Mariah a mantenerse caliente recuerdo que es un ruso y estos estan acistumbrados al frío y puede que sepan como calentarse"

"Crei que te ibas a poner celoso porque anda con otro"

"Ya callate y no me provoques" grito Rai

"Perdon"

"Suenas que en verdad estas celoso" dijo Matilda

De nuevo con Tala y Mariah "Mira quiero que te concentres y sientes el calor del fuego, solo deja que tu mano este cerca del fuego y absorbe su calor, absorbe su energía, manten ese calor dentro de tu cuerpo"

"Oye estas seguro que eso me ayudara"

"O quieres que lo hagamos de otra forma" pregunto Tala

"Existe otra forma"

"podría transmitir mi calor hacia tu cuerpo" dijo Tala, pero la chica pelirosada sonrojo

"Co, Co Como?" decía sonrojada y nerviosa

"Usar manos para que caliente las tuyas, y usar esas mismas manos para calemtar tu rostro tus brazos, etc" dijo Tala

"Fiu crei que ibas hacerlo de una manera intima"

"Intima? no ese sería mi proxima opción" dijo Tala haciendo sonorjar a Mariah

Mariah no se daba cuenta pero Tala no llevaba guantes y con esas mismas manos le quito los guantes que llevaba puesto Mariah y comenzó a calentar las manos

"Pero como es posible que sienta calor en tus manos si no usabas guantes"

"Por que mis manos estaban dentro de las mangas de mi sueter y por cierto creo que se te olvida con quien estas tratando, que acaso no sabes que soy un ruso y conozco algunas formas para mantenernos calientes aun en los días son como un crudo invierno" dijo Tala

"Perdon"

Mientras Tala calentaba las manos de Mariah transmtiendo su calor, este notaba algo en la chica, se quedaba mirandola, Tala se sentía extraño comenzó a tener una extraña sensacion, comenzaba a sentir algo que nunca experimento antes.

'Pero que es este extraño sentimiento, porque sera que me siento atraido por ella, que significa esto?' se preguntaba Tala

"Eh pasa algo Tala?"

"Eh nada?" 'No sabía notado lo linda que se ve, ehh pero que demonios acabo de decir?' Tala no entendía nada de lo que muchos podrían darse cuenta

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a oscurecer y de neuvo en el aeropuerto

"Los del aeropuerto me dicen que el avion no se encuentra en los radares y que posiblemente se ahyan estrellado"

"Nooo no puede ser, mis amigos, señor Diceknson usted cree que ellos"

"Ya Max no te pongas triste, no pienses que les hayan pasado lo peor, primero debemos buscarlo, por la mañana ya que hay una tormenta de nieve que impedira la busqueda, debemos esperar" dijo el señor Dickenson

"Solo espero que ellos esten bien" dijo Max

Continuara... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Pero bueno aqui les va el tercer capítulo, y otra pareja extraña Kai y Ming Ming y meor no dgio mas o arruinare la sorpresa

Capítulo 3

Durante la primera noche, los equipos de beyblade se encontraban dentro de lo que queda del avión, se cubrían con lo que tenían, pero solo unos dos se encontraban despiertos.

Kai no podía dormir bien, la razon era que no dejaba de escuchar a Ming Ming llorando. El se levanto y se dirigio hacia ella.

"Y porque lloras?" pregunto Kai

"Es que no se si vamos a salir de aqui o vayamos a sobrevivir, tengo miedo de quedarme aqui congelada y sola" dijo Ming Ming

"Sola, acaso no son tus amigos los de tu equipo"

"Bueno es que, asi los considero solamente, compañeros y nada mas, no siento que alguno de ellos quiera ser un autentico amigo para mi, se que tengo a muchos quienes me admiran cantando, pero despues de lo que pasó es decir despues de lo de Bega, me di cuenta que mis amistades no era muy verdaderas o al menos eso creo"

'Creo que el frío la afecto emocionalmente' pensaba Kai

"O es porque tienes miedo de que en realidad no son tus amistades, porque no intentas relacionarte mas con ellos, o con alguien de nosotros, ya que podemos ser amigos pero tu misma debes permitirte eso" dijo Kai

"Bueno es que, como voy a saber si en verdad es un amigo o nó"

"Yo podría ayudarte para comprobarte que podemos tener una amistad" decía Kai acercándose a Ming Ming y abrazandola

"Kai que haces" decía sonrojada Ming Ming

"Trato de calentarte, escuche que te quejabas mucho del frío y uso el calor de mi cuerpo para que puedas no sentir tanto frío" decía Kai abrazando a Ming Ming

"Kai, muchas gracias" decía Ming Ming mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba sonrojada, sintiendo menos frío ahora que Kai esta junto con ella. Ming Ming notaba que su corazón latía mas rápido 'Porque mi corazon se siente así acaso significa que ...'

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros en despertar eran Daichi y Kai

"Maldito frío no se si soportare mas esto" decía Daichi

Mientras que Kai despertó viendo que aun seguía abrazando a Ming Ming de pronto, escucho algo

"Cielos no puedo creer lo que mis ojos estan viendo" decía Daichi

Kai se levanto y vio que Daichi se le quedaba viendo, mientras que los demás seguían dormidos

"Ji ji ji ji esperen a que los demas se enteren de esto"

"Daichi no te atrevas a decirlo" decía Kai muy enojado

"Kai y Ming Ming sentados bajo en un arbol abrazandose y besandose"

Daichi recibió una patada en el trasero de parte de Kai, enviandolo lejos del avión

"AHHH ESTO ME DEJARA MARCADO DE POR VIDA"

"DAICHI SI TE ATREVES A COMENTAR ALGO DE ESTO, TE DARE UNA PATADA MUCHO PEOR"

De nuevo en el aeropuerto

"Sera mejor que los localizamos mientras se el cielo este despejado" dijo Max

"Es mejor que nos apresueremos ya que en la tarde habra otra tormenta" dijo el señor Dickenson

"Señor Dickenson como viajaremos? en una avioneta o en helicoptero"

"Creo que lo mas recomendable sería primero en un helicoptero, pero dudo mucho que con uno sea suficiente para todos lo equipos, sera mejor que primero los busquemos y despues recogerlos"

"Bien, no se preocupen muchachos iremos a buscarlos" decía Max mientras observaba el paisaje ruso

Al pasar unas horas Kenny y el piloto seguía tratando de hacer funcionar el sistema de comunicación del avión, cerca de Kenny estaba Tyson observando como ambos trataban de hacerlo funcionar, a unos metros de Tyson se encontraba Julia observaba el paisaje cerca

"Se ve hermoso desde aqui, pero me pregunto si podran encontrarnos" decía Julia algo deprimida y por un isntante iba llorar, Tyson noto que una lagrima se derramo del rostro de Julia

"Hum Julia te pasa algo" pregunto Tyson

"No no es nada"

"Julia tu mirada te dice todo lo contrario" dijo Tyson mientras que ella no dijo nada y se alejó, Tyson la siguio

"Julia perdon por molestarte tanto, pero tu comportamiento es extraño, quisiera saber si tienes algun problema, si es así dimelo, pero si no quieres decirmelo, esta bien no te obligare"

"Tyson la verdad es que siento miedo de que permanezcamos aqui y que alguno de nosotros vaya a morir, recuerdo que en una pelicual basado en algo que sucedio, muchas personas murieron debido al frio y la negligencia de ser buscado y rescatados, cuanto tiempo debemos esperar para que salgamos de aqui" decía Julia quitandose las lagrimas y viendole la cara a Tyson

"Julia no te preocupes creo que el frío te afectó, mira para que sepas Kai tiene una idea la cual nos ayudara a salir de aqui"

"Y cual es esa"

"Bueno si en dos días no nos localizan tendremos que bajar de esta montaña, sera dificil pero podremos lograrlo, solo tenemos que bajar con cuidado" decía Tyson

"Bueno Tyson te agardezco que me hayas escuchado y me hayas ayudado con esta depresión que tenía"

Julia se paro seguia contemplando el hermoso paisaje desde donde se encontraban, Tyson hizo lo mismo pero se tropezo con una piedra, Tyson cayó junto con Julia, y encontrandse en una situacion embarazosa ya que ambos se estaban besando debido a la forma en que cayeron ambos. Julia estaba muy roja y despego sus labios de Tyson y le dio una bofetada (o cachetada).

"Tyson como te atreves a besarme" decía Julia muy roja

"Oye fue un accidente no fue mi intencion en caerme y darte un beso durante la caída" dijo Tyson

"De seguro lo planeaste" grito Juli mientras se alejaba de Tyson, mientras que este pensaba en el beso que le dio a ella son intencion

De vuelta con otra extraña pareja

"Oye Rai no se si has notado pero Mariah ha estado hablando durante mucho con ese tal Tala" dijo Lee

"Oye solo estan teniendo una conversacion eso es todo" dijo Rai

"Pero me parece sospechoso que le hable mas a él que a nosotros"

"Oye solo tiene un nuevo amigo, no tienes porque ponerte así" dijo Rai

"Oye pense que tu te pondrias celoso porque ya sé que te agrada mucho ella"

"De que estas hablando" pregunto Rai sonrojado un poco

"Vamo se que dos veces salieron juntos, deberías levantarte y pelear por ella"

"Mira mañana o dentro de poco se le pasara, no creo que ellos vayan a formar un noviazgo"

"Bueno pero te advierto, si no haces nada puede que Tala se quede con ella" dijo Lee mientras observaba como Tala y Mariah seguían conversando

Continuara... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Perdon Annya Hiwatari, por ponerlo de esa manera es que no pude resistirlo pero espera una soprensa que pasara en los proximos capítulos, espero que a los demas les guste este cap.

CAPÍTULO 4

En la tarde en el mismo día se podía sentir que se aproximaba la tormenta, mientras que ciertas extrañas parejas seguían juntas

"Tala me podías decir como es que superaste tu personalidad fría"

"Bueno Mariah, despues de que Boris y Voltaire fueron derrotaods y sus planes fallaron, nosotros recibimos cierta ayuda piscológica, gracias al señor Dickenson, creo que yo fui el primero en recuperarme, ya que al parecer era el primero en mostrarme mas humano que mis demás compañeros"

"Tala aun no puedo creer que te hayan tratado tan mal en esa Abadía, de seguro fue algo duro el haber estado ahi durante años" dijo Mariah sintiendo lastima por el pasado frío de Tala

"Bueno no es nada ya que gracias a Tyson recapasité y creo que ahora soy mas humano que antes" dijo Tala

"Tala dime tienes novia?" pregunto Mariah

"Eh eh bueno no pero porque preguntas eso?" decía Tala sonrojado

"Pues solo por curiosidad, me parece increible que aun no tengas novia, es que desde que ahora te conozco mas, me pareces un chico lindo" decía Mariah un poco apenada, mientras que Tala sonrojaba y no podía explicar que clase de sentimiento es lo que le esta invadiendo

De pronto una fuerte brisa sen sintio, Mariah se cubría mucho debido a que el frío se sintio mas fuerte.

"Sera mejor que regresemo" dijo Tala

"Si" dijo Mariah siguiendo a Tala

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Ming Ming observaba a Kai quien parecía un soldado montando guardia en la montaña

"Kai quisiera decirte algo"

"Que cosa" decía Kai en tono serio

"Quiero agradecerte por la ayuda que me diste ayer" dijo Ming Ming

"No es nada"

Cerca del lugar se encontraba Hillary buscando algo que quemar para hacer otra fogata, de pronto escucho algo

"Oye porque me abrazas" decía Kai sonrojado

"Es una de mis formas para agradecerte por lo que me hiciste ayer, se que soy friolenta pero gracias a tí amanecí bien"

"Pero no tienes porque agardecerlo de esta manera"

"Y que tal de esta" Ming Ming le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Kai, Hillary lo vio y quedó petrificada su corazon parecía desmoronarse

"Oye te prohibo a que me hagas eso de nuevo" decía Kai muy sonrojado

"Obligame" y Ming le daba mas besos

Hillary solo se echo a correr hasta escoderse en una parte del avion, ella lloró un poco, luego esucho que Tyson estaba hablando con Julia.

"Oye no toques esa parte me duele" decía Tyson quien se quejaba de un dolor en la pierna

"Tyson debiste tener mas cuidado por donde pisas" decía Julia revisando la pierna de Tyson

"Oye como iba a saber que ese pedazo de avion estaba ahí"

"Pues debiste haber caminado en lugar de correr" dijo Julia, hubo un minuto de silencio mientras que Tyson sentía una especie de atraccion hacia Julia

"Hum Julia sabes no se cuantas veces quisiera decirlo pero quiero disculparme mucho por lo que paso"

"Tyson tu mismo me lo dijiste solo fue un accidente, no fue tu intencion es solo que exagere" decía sonrojada Julia

"Pero Julia no suenas a que estas convencida que ese beso que nos dimos fue accidental"

Hillary al escuchar que Tyson besó a Julia, esto le hizo sentir muy mal, pero quiso escuchar mas.

"Tyson dejame confesarte que ese beso, bueno no me lo creeras pero me gustó"

"Queee acaso dijiste lo que yo creo que dijiste, no te habra afectado el frío"

"No es verdad por unos instantes me gustó y creo desde encontces me siento atraida por ti"

"Julia no digas eso pareciera que estas delirando, ese beso fue falso" decía Tyson

"Tyson veo que sentiste lo mismo" dijo Julia levantandose y retirandose, Tyson se daba cuenta que esta cometiendo un error

"Oye Julia espera no te vayas perdon por lo que dije es que aun no puedo creer lo que me dijiste"

"Pues creelo"

"Julia la verdad es que me sorprendiste, no esperaba que un simple beso provocaría esto, y para serte sincero no creo que este listo para tener una relacion hum bueno tu me entiendes" decía Tyson sonrojado

"Ya veo sin con que es eso, tienes miedo a tener una relacion con una chica" decía Julia con una sonrisa picara

"Yo no tengo miedo es que no creo que este listo para una relacion, ya que no se como comportarme ahhh pero que estoy diciendo apuesto a que no entiendes una palabra de lo que te digo, no se porque te estoy diciendo este tipo de cosas"

"Espera Tyson, te entiendo te sientes inseguro"

"Tal vez sea eso"

"Sabes si platicaramos mas seguido y nos conocieramos mejor, puede que se te quite esa inseguridad y asi te relaciones mejor conmigo"

"EEhh pero porque contigo si no estamos comprometidos ni nada de eso" decía Tyson con tono de nerviosismo y sonrojado

"Tyson que no me escuchaste antes, el beso que nos dimos la otra vez me hizo sentir cosas extrañas y cuertos pensamiento hacia tí"

"Hum Julia a decir verdad, yo creo que comence a sentir algo por tí, pero desde al principio des esta conversación" decía Tyson con algo de pena

De pronto Hillary se echo a corre no quería esuchar mas

Continuara... 


	5. Cápítulo 5

Hola a todos espero que esten bien, ya le hice un nuevo cpítulo con una sorpresa, bueno no tiene porque sorpenderse tanto de las, ya de eso se trata de parejas extrañas pero normales, gracias por lo comentarios

Capítulo 5

Hillary corrío un poco pero se detuvo, ella pudo haber corrido mas pero en el lugar donde se encuentra no hay espacio suficiente, se sentó en una roca contemplando el paisaje con una mirada triste.

"Nunca creí que me sentiría así despues de lo que pasó, nunca creí que mis sentimeintos hacia ellos eran muy profundad, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ellos" decía Hillary así misma

"Eso solo tú puedes responderlo" dijo Brooklyn quie aparecio detras de ella

"Oh Brooklyn no sabía que estabas cerca de aquí" dijo Hillary

"Yo también he notado la relacion entre Kai y Ming Ming y tambien Tyson y Julia, y veo que tu eres la mas afectada"

"Si al ver a esos dos con ellas sentía que me derrumbaba, pero dime como supiste eso"

"Bueno digamos que tengo un sexto sentido, he notado tu tristeza pero se que no es de mi incumbencia pero puedo recomendarte algo para que no estés triste"

"Como, qué"

"Mira porque en lugar de lamentarte que no hayas hecho nada, deberías verle la cara a alguno de esos dos y confesarle lo que sientes, para que ellos sepan o sino nunca sabrás si en verdad te quiere en la forma en que tu quieres a ellos" decía Brooklyn viendo a Hillary, mientras que ella ponía atención, y lo veía directamente a sus ojos

" o puedes buscar a alguien mas, alguien quien verdaderamente te corresponda, alguien quien te aprecia mucho, es decir a tu alma gemela, ademas hay un dicho que dice hay varios peces en el mar y puede que algun día te toque, aunque creo que mi primer consejo sería lo mejor" dijo Brooklyn

Hillary comprendía lo que decía y se levanto de la roca en donde estaba sentada "Brooklyn entiendo lo que me quieres decir con ese primer consejo, auqneu no se con quien de los dos voy a hablar primero" dijo Hillary

"Espero que sepas lo que vas hacer ya que eres tú quien decidirá con quin tener una relacion como los que estan teniendo ellos"

"Brooklyn muchas gracias por la ayuda" y en eso Hillary besa a Brooklyn en su mejilla derecha provocando que sonrojara un poco y Hillary se aleja con una sonrisa

"Creo que debería comenzar a buscarme una novia" decía Brooklyn quien suspiro despues

"Pero primero hay que salir de esta montaña" decía Brooklyn viendo el paisaje

Ha varios kilómetros el señor Dickenson y Max seguían buscando a los equipos y a sus amigos, en un helicoptero

"Segun me dijeron, aqui donde la ultima vez se detectó el avión" dijo el sr Dickenson

"Hay que apresurarno esta por oscurecer, aí no podremos localizarlos"

Despues una fuert brisa provoco que el helicoptero perdiera equilibrio por unos instantes

"Hay que regresar a la base, la tormenta va empeorar si segumos aqui" dijo el piloto del helicoptero

"Pero debemos seguir buscando de seguro estamos cerca" dijo Max

"Max el tiene razón, si nos quedamos existe la posibilidad de que nos estrellemos y así no podemos ayudarles" dijo el sr D

"Pero.."

"Entiende Max que con el helicoptero estrellado no se podrá. ademas mañana temprano los seguiremos buscando y esta vez contaremos con mas ayuda"

"Esta bien, pero que mañana por la mañana los buscaremos" Max se sentía decepcionado pero tenía esperanza de encontrarlos

Mientras tanto en la montaña, los equipo se refugiaban debido a que la tormenta era muy fuerte "Kai donde está Hillary" pregunto Tyson

"Mira ahí está" decía Kai apuntando

Hillary se cubría el rostro y junto a ella estaba Brooklyn ayudandola para que llegara hasta el avión estrellado

"Rapido entren antes de que la tormenta nos cubra de nieve"

Todos pudieron entrar y comenzaron hacer otra fogata.

"Hillary que estabas haciendo" pregunto Tyson

"Estaba buscando mas restos del avion que tal vez encontremos un uso y buscaba si habia algo que podamos usar para la fogata"

"Bueno ya estamos todos aqui" dijo Kenny

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar para salir de aqui" dijo Lee

"Querido Kai porque no le dices a todos lo que me dijiste hace poco" dijo Ming Ming

'Desde cuando le dice querido' pensaba Kenny quien sentía su corazón roto

"Que cosa, acaso estas planeando algo" dijo Miguel

"Bueno tarde o temprano teníamos que decirlo" dijo Tala

"Teníamos planeado de que si no viene por nosotros mañana, al siguiente día nos tendríamos que salir de este lugar por nuestra propia cuenta; y tendríamos que viajar mucho, pero es mejor que quedaros aquí" dijo Kai

"Me parece una excelente idea yo ya no resisto estar aqui" dijo un de los chicos del Batallón Barthez

"Pero como bajaremos" pregunto Matilda

"Nosotros estuvimos observando un lugar donde podríamos bajar pero tendríamos que escalar hacia abajo" dijo Brian

"Pero si podemos bajar llegaríamos a una zona menos peligrosa y solo despues de ahi caminaremos" dijo Spencer

"Veo que tu equipo es muy bueno en este tipo de situación" dijo Matilda con una sonrisa, Tala al verla, sentía esa extraña sensación como cuando estaba con Mariah, Tala sonrojaba un poco cuando Matilda se acercaba

"Dime si nos vamos tambien nos llevaríamos nuestro equipaje?"

"Solo llevaremos lo necesario, no hay que cargar con mucho, ya que de seguro sera un viaje largo y no sería conveniente llevar muchas cosas que no nos seran utiles"

"A Ming Ming no le agrada eso, mis mejores trajes las tengo en varias maletas"

"Si no llevaras tanta ropa, o si no fueras cantante no tendrías ese tipo de problema, pero bueno al menos ya no te veremos mas con esos extraños trajes" dijo Mystel haciendo una pequeña burla, mientras que casi recibía una patada de parte de Ming Ming

"Extraños trajes que no te has visto en un espejo" dijo Mung Ming

"Jajaja es cierto Ming Min se ve extraña con esos trajes ridículos" dijo Daichi quien recibió una bofetada

"Nadie le dice a Ming Ming ridícula"

"Ya basta dejen de decir tonterías" dijo Garland

"Bueno por ahora debemos preparanos para le via que realizaremos pasado mañana" dijo Kai

Continuara.. 


	6. cAPÍTULO 6

Hola me extrañaron estoy aqui de nuevo a terminar el fanficclaro cuando pueda CAPÍTULO 6

Durante la noche, los equipos trataban de dormir pero no podían debido a que la tormenta se escuchaba muy fuert y algunos tenían miedo porque se podía sentir como el avion se movía debido a los fuertes vientos.

"Si esta cosa se sigue moviendo nos caeremos al precipicio" dijo Garland

"Tranquilo puede que el avion se mueva un poco pero no es lo suficiente como para acercarnos hasta ahí" dijo Kai

"Y tu como lo sabes" dijo Raul

"Porque él lo sabe" dijo Ming Ming

"Como acaso ya le paso esto antes" dijo Daichi

"Yo solamente lo sé" dijo Kai

"Bah de seguro se te congeló el cerebro" dijo Daichi

"Oye el solamente sabe que no va a pasar eso y puntro" despues Ming Ming hizo una expresion infantil sacando la lengua y haciendo una mueca a Daichi

Mientras tanto en un helicoptero que se alejaba por segunda vez, Max se preocupaba mas y mas por sus amigos

"Debe de haber otra manera para buscarlos" dijo Max

"No te preocupes Max me informaron que mañana vendra la ayuda habra ahora mas personas quienes busquen a todos" dijo el señor Dickenson dandole animos a Max

Durante toda la noche se podía escuchar los fuertes y violentos vientos que hacian que muchos no pudieran dormir y otros por el frío. Mientras que hubo algunos que dormían tranquilamente como si no pasara nada esa misma tranquilidad como Kai, Rai, Garland y Brooklyn

La tranquilidad de Kai parecía afectar a algunos como Tyson y Hillary, quienes durmieron tranquilamente, mientras que Ming Ming, dormía como oso polar en un invierno.

A la mañana siguiente los equipos despertaron temprano para prepararse ya que muy pronto trataran de salir de la montaña, Kenny se encargó de avisarles a losm pilotos del avion sobre la idea de salir, ello creían que debian esperar pero se daban cuenta, que si se quedan, puede que no sobrevivan por mucho tiempo, tuvieron que aceptar en ir con ellos.

Mientras algunos se preparaban unas dos personas conversaban sobre algo que nunca hablaron.

"Tala me agardó las conversaciones que tuvimos en días anteriores" decía Mao (o Mariah)

"Pues a mi tambien me agradó, pero sabes ultimamente he sentido una sensacion extraña cuando me acerco a ti y veras creo que es hum..." dijo Tala algo sonrojado y tratando de decir algo

"Oh Tala acaso tu estas" Mao se daba cuenta de algo

"Tala no sabía que sintieras algo por mí" decía Mao sonrojada

"Oye como adivinaste" decía Tala un poc mas sonrojado

"Instinto femenino"

"Bueno entonces que piensas, quieres salir conmigo despues de que salgamos de aquí" preguntaba Tala

"Tala perdoname pero yo ya me siento comprometida con alguien más" decía Mao quien no le gustaba romperle el corazon a Tala

"Con quien?"

"Con Rai" dijo Mao

"Bueno entiendo, pero"

"Pero si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos pues esta bien, solo espero que no te haya sentido mal por lo que dije" decía Mao con algo de tristeza porque en verdad no quería que Tala se sintiera mal

"Bueno esta bien hum creo que sera mejor que nos regreamos si queremos salir pronto de aqui"

"Si voy contigo" decía Mao algo aliviada pero aun preocupada

Mientras tanto Ming Ming se encariñaba mucho con Kai, porque lo abrazaba mucho mientras que este no soportaba mas.

"Ming Ming podías dejarme en paz" decía Kai

"Porque querido Kai, acaso te da pena"

"La verdad es que no me agradas para nada, no me agradas escuchaste" decía Kai cuyas palabras afectaron a Ming Ming ella no podía creer lo que acaba de decir,de pronto Ming Ming como su corazon se destrozaba y una lagrima recorría en su rostro

"Kai porque porque dijiste eso" Ming Ming estaba como si estuviera en estado de shock sentía que todo lo que pasó por el fue falso como si el nunca sintio nada hacia ella

"Kai eres cruel no quiero volver a hablar contigo" decía Ming Ming corriendo alejandose de Kai, mientras que este se daba cuenta de que lastimo mucho a la cantantes

"Creo que fusite algo dura" dijo Brooklyn quien aparecio de repente

"Esto no es algo que te incumbe"

"Si me incumbe porque ella es de mi equipo" decía Brooklyn mientras observaba el paisaje

"Y no me agradó el tono de voz porque tenías que gritarle y decirle todas esas cosas"

"Bueno la verdad es comenzaba a molesta la forma en que me esta tratando ella acaso cree que soy su novio"

"Dime Kai acaso no hubo nada entre los dos, acaso no sentías que Ming Ming se encariñaba mucho contigo"

"Bueno si pero tanto cariño me comenzaba a molestar"

"Si eres una persona fría pero no tenías porque tratarla así, lo hubieras dicho de una manera tranquila"

"Es que no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con una chica, digo no estoy acostumbrado a reibir ese tipo de cosas eso cariñitos que hace ella"

"Lo se pero creo que debes disculparte con ella"

"Lo hare cuando quiera"

"Sabes eres bueno en el beyblade pero no en el amor Kai, sabes debes de comprenderla, ser mas abierto con ella, deja de ser un tipo tan frío como esta montaña" decía Brooklyn

Kai no dijo nada el solo se fue.

'En verdad necesito disculparme, espero que me perdones Ming Ming' pensaba Kai

"Kai pasa algo" pregunto Hillary quien se acerco a él

"No nada bueo hum sí tuve un pleito con Ming Ming"

"Un pleito cómo, si quieres cuentamelo yo te podría ayudar" decía Hillary mientras notaba como cierta depresion de Kai 'Creo que mi confesion tendra que esperar, no me gusta como se ve Kai'

Kai le contaba hillary lo que ocurrio y el porque actuo de esa manera

"Bueno creo que Brooklyn tiene razón en que te disculpes, pero creo que mejor lo hagas ahora, si quieres te acompaño"

"No esto lo tengo que hacer yo"

Kai se fue pero Hillary lo siguio hasta que encontro a Ming Ming cio sus demas compañeros

"Ming Ming podems hablar a solas"

Pero ella no decía nada

"Ming Ming por favor"

"Oye si ella no quiere no la obligues"

"No te metas en esto Crusher" dijo Brooklyn

"Vamos Ming Ming hazle caso no vas perder nada con hablar"

Ming Ming se snetía algo convencida asi que se fue con Kai en un lugar donde pueda habalr a solas, pero Hillary los siguio y escucho la conversacion de los dos

Al pasar una hora casi todos se sentían preparados para salir de la montaña Tala no se sentía bien estaba algo deprimido, pero alzo la cabeza y penso que era mejor superarlo

Luego sus compañeros lo llamaban porque ya era hora de bajar

Continuara... 


	7. Capítulo 7

Bien aquí les va otro capítulo, perdon por la tardanza tenia baja la inspiración.

Romance en un aire frío.

Capítulo 7

Tala parecía ya sentirse preparado, pero de pronto escucho una discusion entre Tyson y Julia, y de pronto ambos callaron, unos cuantos se quedaron observaron y luego siguieron con lo suyo

"Que es lo que ocurre" pregunto Tala

"Parece que Tyson tuvo un pleito con Julia" dijo Hillary quien despues se acercó a Tyson

"Tyson que pasó?" pregunto Hillary

"Nada" dijo Tyson

"Tyson dime que tienes porque te peleaste con Julia"

"No es por nada solo tuvimos un pleito y ya nada fuera de lo normal" decía Tyson con un tono arrogante

De pronto Hillary le da una cachetada 

"Oye porque hiciste eso" gritaba Tyson

"Tyson deja de ser un arrogante deja de actuar como si te creyeras el rey del mundo ahora dime que fue lo que pasó" decía Hillary con un lagrima en los ojos

'Porque porque me siento así porque me agrada estar cerca con el aun sabiendo que Tyson es arrogante y egoísta' pensaba Hillary quien dudada que siente algo por Tyson

Tyson le comenzaba a explicar a Hillary sobre su situacion, Hillary se daba cuenta que al ayudarlo podría motivarlo a que haga las pases con Julia al igual como lo hizo con Kai, ademas de que eso significaría qu tal vez no tenga oportunidad de tener alguna relacion con algunos, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ellos.

Hillary escuchaba que tuvieron una mañana con el pie izquierdo. Tyson tropezó sobre ella lastimandola, 20 minutos después Julia aventó un pedazo de metal de avion hacia Tyson sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí. En la hora e que arreglaban maletas Tyson no se dio duenta que pisaba algo de ropa de ella, y así Tyson conto varios infortunios.

"Creo han tenido un poco de mala suerte esta mañana"

"Y esta cree que hago a propositos las cosas"

"Tal vez aun no sabe lo torpe que eres" decía Hillary murmurando

"Que dijiste"

"Nada, nada, pero sabes creo que deberías disculparte con ella"

"Lo inetnte pero ella no me quiere escuchar"

"Bueno tal vez debería hablar con ella tal vez así te pondr entender un poco" dijo Hillary

"Pues espero que funcione"

Hillary se dirigio a hablar a Julia

"Que quieres" pregunto Julia al ver que se acercaba Hillary

"Yo solamente quería decirte que hablo en nombre de Tyson porque este se quiere disculpar"

"Y porque no vino el como hombrecito, acaso se acobardó"

Al Hillary al escuchar eso ella exploto

"Mira no se que es lo que te pasa, pero sé Tyson ha intentado discupalrte contigo, y tu no lo escuchaste, todo lo que le les ha pasado no es porque Tyson lo hace a propósito además el tampoco creyo que lo que le hiciste fuera a propósito, y para que sepas Tyson a veces es torpe pero es porque él es así, no porque le gusta molestarte"

Julia quedó impresionada por la manera de habalr de Hillary sobre Tyson

"Ay ya lo siento, la verdad es que no me siento segura de esto" decía Julia

"EH? a que te refieries" pregunto Hillary

"Bueno es que lo que pas´ayer fue, fue algo maravilloso, pero por otro lado algo me preocupa, creo que eso fue algo rapido, no sé, creo que fue demasiado pronto de que coemnzaramos a tener una relacion y no me siento segura, creo que no me siento preparada pero no se que decirle a Tyson"

"Quieres escuchar un consejo" decía Hillary quien le susurraba al oído de Julia

Minutos despues Hillary se marcho esperando que le haya consejado bien a Julia pero de pronto tropezó con alguien y se disculpo y al ver a la persona era Kai

"Ah Hillary te andaba buscando ya es hora de irnos"

Continuara... 

Espero que les hayan gustado posiblemente el siguiente capítulo será el último.  
Se que quedó algo corto pero prometo que sera largo el proximo cap. 


	8. Capítulo final

Bien este es mi último capítulo espero que les guste, les dot las gracias a todos los que le gustaron el fanfic, aun cuando haya puesto parejas de las mas extrañas.

CÁPÍTULO 8

El equipo iban bajando de la montaña junto con los pilotos del avion, algunos mostraban cierto temor a las alturas, meintras que otros se preocupaban de unaproxima tormenta de nieve.

"Cuanto falta para llegar" decía Daichi quejandose

"Nos falta mucho no seas impaciente" dijo Hillary

"Ming Ming" susurraba Kai al oido de ella

"Que quieres" dijo Ming Ming de una manera seria y en voz baja

"Quería saber si me podías perdonar por lo que dije"

"No lo sé, aun siento mi corazon destrozado" decía Ming Ming quien por unos instantes de desconcentración ella se resbalo e iba caer en un precipicio mientras que Kai reaccionó rapidamente y le agarró el brazo.

"Kai por favor no me sueltes" decía Ming Ming

"Y que crees quee stoy haciendo"

"Dejame ayudarte Kai" decía Tyson quien junto con Kai jalaron a Ming Ming

"Oh Kai gracias muchas gracias por ayudarme" decía Ming Ming abrazando muy fuerte a Kai casi ahogandolo

"Ya Ming Ming no hagas dramas que no paso nada"

"Es que, que tal si me hubiera caido que tal si ambos hubieras caído juntos como dos almas cayendo a su perdicion" decía Ming Ming haciendo mucho drama

"Vaya que dramatica es" decía Hillary

Los equipos siguieron bajando de la montaña hasta que pararon debido a que el camino es interrumpido por un precipicio pero se quedaron viendo que tendran quesaltar si quieren llegar al otro lado, Tala vio que Matilda se echaba para atras.

"Estas bien" pregunto Tala a Matilda

"Hum si, bueno no, es que, no creo que pueda saltar hasta allá"

"Descuida yo se como hacer que todos lleguen al otro lado" decía Tala

"Cómo" pregunto Matilda

"Usaras una cuerda para llegar" dijo Tala mientras sacaba una soga

En unos minutos algunos saltaron con facilidad hacia el otro lado, como algunos del equipo de White Tiger y de los exbegabladers, mientras que otros arrojaron cuerdas debido a que no creyeron que podian lograrlo llegar saltando, como Crusher quien usovarias sogas debido a que era muy pesado, y daichi quien le tenía miedo a la altura.

Hillary sabia que no podía saltar a esa distancia, por eso tuvo que usar una cuerda para llegar, ella se arrastraba y sentía algo de miedo debido a la altura, ella no intentaba ver hacia abajo.

"Vamos Hillary tu puedes" decía Tyson, cuyas palabras la animaron para seguir adelante, justo cuando ella iba a llegar, uno de sus manos se resbalo y estuvoapunto de caerse, pero una mano rapido la agarró, Hillary al ver arriba, se dio cuenta que era Kai quien le ayudaba. El la levanto de una manera, que ella despues se le cayo encima, y le pregunto:

"Estas bien"

"Si gracias Kai" decía Hillary evitando sonrojarse, mientras que a Ming Ming no le agradaba esa escena, se sentía algo celosa.

Matilda quien era la ultima sentía algo de miedo, pero Tala la animaba a llegar al otro lado, pero ella al parecer se echo atrás, Tala sospechaba que era muy fuerte sumiedo a las alturas, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella iba a intentar a saltar.

"Espera Matilda debes de pensar bien en lo que haces" dijo Miguel, pero ella no escuchó y salto lo mas que pudo, ella salto con todas sus fuerzas, y en camara lenta se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que al llegar, su pie se dobló y siontio un dolor muy fuerte, ella estaba apunto de caerse pero Tala lo agarra y la sostiene.

"Gracias" dijo Matilda, quien despues se quejó del dolor de su pie.

"Creo que tienes un hueso roto, creo que sera mejor que te lleve" decía Tala quien cargó a Matilda en sus brazos, algunos se les quedaba viendo, ya que parecía una linda escena.

"Que nos ven" decía Tala

"Se ve bien lindos juntos" decía Ming Ming

"Si parecen la pareja perfecta" decía Miguel haciendo burla

"Callense el solo me esta ayudando" decía Matilda muy sonrojada

'Porque sera que siempre tengo algun problema con las pelirosadas, poque sera que me atraen tanto' pensaba Tala, quien tambien estaba ruborizado.

Los equipos y los pilotos siguieron adelante, caminaron durante mas de dos horas hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde concluyeron que se podía esquiar.

"Bien espero que cada quien se haya traido sus esquis o alguna tabla de surfeo" dijo Kenny, quien observaba que muchso trajeron algo para deslizarse en la montaña, todos los objetos que traian era de las partes del avión, hasta los pilotos del avion traian algo con que delizarse, pero unos muy pocos no traían nada.

"Yo no tengo nada para deslizarme" dijo Ming Ming

"Sabes mi tabla es algo grande, creo que puede caber alguien mas" dijo Kai

"En serio" decía Ming Ming quien despues volteo a varias partes, hasta que noto que Hillary los estaba observando, ella sin importar le dijo a Kai:

"Sabes Kai, te perdono, pero debes saber que me rompiste de una manera dura mi corazon y ..."

"Ming Ming yo lo siento, la verdad, es que no me siento preparado para andar o tener alguna relacion especial con una chica, no es algo que yo estoy acostumbrado, de hecho, nunca he estado con una chica así de cerca." decía Kai sin mirar a su compañera.

"Bien te comprendo, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes o incluso en la platica secreta que tuvimos" decía Ming Ming quien besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Kai se sonroje, yprovocando mas furia a Hillary.

'Ya esta decidido mejor se lo digo de una vez' pensaba Hillary quien se enfureció mucho al ver la escenita.

Mientras que Tala aun cargaba a Matilda, ella le quitaba de su espalda una tabla de surf, hecha por una de las partes del avion, ella lo aventó al suelo y Tala acomodó sus pies en él.

"Espero no ser una carga para tí Tala" decía Matilda aun con mejillas rojas.

"No es nada, ya me acostumbre a ésto" dijo Tala, preparandose para deslizarse

"Oye Tyson que tal una carrera hasta abajo, el que llegue primero pagara la cena del ganador, claro despues de que salgamos y lleguemos a la civilizacion" decía Julia acercandose a Tyson.

"Hecho, hum Julia he notado que ya no estas enojada conmigo" decía Tyson

"Bueno la verdad es que creo que exageré en mi comportamiento, la verdad es que hay algo que quiero confesarte, pero despues de que bajemos" dijo Julia

"Bien estas lista"

"Claro , tan lista que allá voy " decía Julia adelatandose

"Oye eso es trampa" decía Tyson

Despues de que los dos primero se deslizaban, los demas, hicieron lo mismo, los muchachos se divertían mucho, e incluso algunos hacian acrobacias o se arrojabanbolas de nieve, alguien aventó una bola a Daichi, pegando directo a la boca y este se lo tragaba sin intencion.

"Quien fue el maldito quien me arrojó esa bola ya veran, me la pagará." decía Daichi aventando mas pelotas

Tyson y Julia estaban parejos pero de pronto una piedra se le atravesó a Tyson y éste cayó, pero Julia pensaba que le estaba engañando y llegó hasta la supuesta meta, luego observa que Hillary se dirigía a Tyson auxiliandolo, ella corre hasta Tyson dandose cuenta de que era en verdad esa caída.

"Deja de moverte Tyson que no puedo revisarte" dijo Hillary

"Ya Hillary no es nada no tienes porque preocuparte" decía tyson

"Que tal si te hubiera pasado algo peor"

"Ya te preocupas demasiado" dijo Tyson

Los equipos despues de que bajaron siguieron caminando para buscar un buen lugarpara acampar, la caminata duró horas hasta que llegaron a un bosque cerca de unrío, prepararon una fogata e intentaban hacer una tienda de campaña usando los materiales que tenian disponibles (inclusive algunas ropas de Ming Ming). Tyson recordaba algo que Julia le iba decir, ella hacia su fogata, no tardo mucho en hacer una y cuando terminó, Tyson se le acercó y le pregunto por la confesion. Julia le dijo que mejor en un lugar privado.

Los dos al llegar en una parte del bosque, Julia comenzó a confesar.

"La verdad es que tal vez deberíamos dejarnos de ver durante un tiempo"

"Que porque?" pregunto Tyson

"Porque no me siento lista, es decir creo que el tipo de relacion que teniamos haya en el avion, pues me parecio un poco apresurado, no se si me entiendas, pero me sientosegura, y creo que aun no estoy lista, para una relacion como esta, bueno tal vez aun no, pero puede que algun día"

"Quieres cortar conmigo"

"Para serte sincera si Tyson ya que hay ciertas cosas que debo hacer antes de tener una relacion contigo"

"Como qué"

"Son solo cosas personas que no me atrevo a decir.."

Los dos estuvieron un rato platicando, mientras que Tala revisaba el pie de Matilda.

"Creo que necesitas reposar durante unos días, ya se te pasará" dijo Tala

"Tala muchas gracias, por este favor" decía Matilda dandole un beso en la mejilla a Tala, provocando que su rostro se pusiera del color de su cabello.

'Veo que se llevan muy bien mejor busacre la manera de dejarlos solos' decía Mariah

Mientras tanto Hillary andaba buscando a Tyson, cuando lo encontro junto con Julia, ella se le acercó y dijo.

"Tyson puedes venir un momento" decía Hillary

"Seguro para que me quieres?"

Minutos despues se encontraban cerca del río, y Hillary sin dudar o titubear comenzó hablar

"Sabes Tyson ya han pasado algunos años desde que te conocí como beyluchador"

"Y?"

"He estado ocultando algo que durante un tiempo, no lo quería dejarlo salir, en las veces en que ganabas una batalla, sentía admiracion pero no solo porque ganabas, sino por las razones en que ganabas y el esfuerzo que tanto hacías en las beybatallas, sentía una especie de afecto hacia a tí, la cual se convirtio en un sentimiento oculto que se estaba desarrollando poco a poco"

"Hum Hillary no te entiendo de que me estas hablando?"

"Tyson yo, yo..."

De pronto se escuchó un helicoptero, y los dos vieron una sorpresa era el señor Dickenson y Max.

"Mira Hillary estamos a salvo, ya podremo regresar" decía Tyson saludando el helicoptero, mientras que Hillary no se sentía muy bien porque estuvo apunto de confesarle a Tyson sobre sus sentimientos.

"Hola muchacho decía Max"

"Señor sera mejor avisarle a los demas helicopteros que ya localizamos a los muchachos" decía el sr Dickenson hablando al piloto

Pasaron horas para que los equipos de beyluchadores y los pilotos, llegaran a salvo en el aeropuerto, los muchachos felicitaron a Max y al sr Dickenson por encontrarlos. Muchos estaban de acuerdo que deberían celebrar este momento. Pero no muy lejos de ahí Kai y Ming Ming daban una ultima charla

"Bueno Kai despues de la celebracion a nuestra llegada, creo que te vere despues en el beyestadio"

"Si bueno, espero que nos veamos mas seguido ya que este asunto de estar con unachica es algo que me hace decir verdad me pone nervioso aunque no lo creas" decía Kai

"Si pero tal vez con el tiempo ya te puedes acostumbrar en estar con una chica muy de cerca, pero por ahora solo seremos amigos verdad" decía Ming Ming

"Si amigos"dijo Kai quien le dio un apreton de mano

"Ming Ming cuando nos toque pelear, yo lo hare en serio, aun cuando seas una chica"

"Si Kai yo tambien peleare en serio, y no creas que te voy a dejar ganar"

"Bueno Ming Ming ya me tengo que regresar al grupo"

"Espera Kai"

"Que" pregunto Kai, quien recibio un beso de Ming Ming

"Ming Ming te he dicho que no lo hagas en público" decía Kai, quien pudo escuchar como reia la chica pop.

"No te me escaparas tan facilmente de mí" decía Ming Ming

Mientras que en otro lugar comenzaba un verdadero romance.

"Hum Matilda sabes, despues de que celebremos nuestra llegada pensaba pues que a ver si quieres salir conmigo esta noche a caminar"

"Me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo, acaso es una cita" pregunto Matilda sonrojada

"Hum ..." Tala no tenía palaabras que decir

"Acepto ire contigo esta noche" decía Matilda toda sonriente. Cerca de ahi Mariah losobservaba, ella no se sentía celosa de hecho se sentía bien de que Tala finalmente haya encontrado a alguien.

'Te felicito Tala, espero que que los dos se lleven bien, y espero que Rai y yo seamos igual de linda pareja como ustedes dos' pensaba Mariah viendo a Rai e imaginandose los dos en una cita romantica.

Finalmente cuando se termino de discutir en que lugar se celebrarían su llegada, Tyson escucho que Hillary lo llamaba.

"Eh Hillary para que me hablabas"

Hillary pensaba en muchas cosas pero lo que se le ocurrio fue lo siguiente "Dime como te fue con Julia"

"Hum bueno la verdad es uque creo que ya no nos veremos muy seguido, creo que el frio le afectó mucho, y creo que nuestra relacion no duro, pero valio la pena vivirla, además de que me dijo que no me cobrara la cena que le debía debido al accidente que tuve" dijo Tyson

"Hum Tyson sobre la otra vez quiero que sepas que durante un tiempo he sentido algo por tí..." Hillary decía muchas palabras la cual hacia que Tyson se sonrojara y sintiera timidez

"Hillary yo yo no se que decir sobre esto..." tartamudeaba Tyson escuchando al confesión de Hillary

"Bueno Tyson creo que es hora de que nos vayamos"

"Adonde" decía algo sonrojado por sentir una extraña sensacion en la mano de Hillary

"Tu solo ven conmigo" decía Hillary, quien hace mucho, se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos estan mas correspondidos a Tyson que a Kai, y se lleva consigo la esperanza de que algun día y finalmente los dos estuvieran juntos como una linda pareja.

FIN

Bien que parte del fic mas les gusto, cual no les gustó, cual les parecio la escena mas graciosa, mas romantico y cual fue la mejor pareja en este fic. 


End file.
